Bestial
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: One shOt. Hp-Dm. YAOI. "Bonjour, Harry Potter, accro au sexe. C'est pathétique. Vous voulez pire ? Bonjour, Harry Potter, accro à Draco Malfoy."


Bestial

Bestial

Mon dieu. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me dis que nous sommes des bêtes sauvages. Dès qu'on se voit, on a du mal à se contrôler. On se saute dessus comme des animaux. Heureusement, je sais qu'il m'aime, il ne sort pas avec moi uniquement pour les parties de jambes en l'air. On est amoureux. Et si avant on passait des heures à se regarder dans les yeux, maintenant, il y a un peu plus de contact physique, c'est tout.

Pas de grand changement en somme, si ?

Jusqu'ici notre amour était plutôt platonique. Enfin, on ne sort ensemble que depuis deux semaines. Dans les premiers jours, comme tous les jeunes couples, on a passé des heures à s'embrasser. On a discuté pas mal aussi, mais en fait, on se connaissait déjà.

A chaque fin de cours, on disait rapidement au revoir aux copains et on courrait rejoindre l'élu de notre cœur. On s'embrassait, pas vraiment chastement.

Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus fougueux. Déjà nos mains se glissaient sous le t-shirt de l'autre. Nos mains tremblaient un peu. Fiers de notre audace. On repoussait sans cesse les limites. Aucun de nous n'était jamais choqué. Une seconde de surprise, puis un sourire coquin naissait sur nos lèvres. Ah, la découverte de nos corps. Quels moments exaltants. On ressortait toujours les joues joliment colorées. Mes cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille que d'habitude et seule la perspicacité d'Hermione semblait l'avoir noté.

J'avais décidé de mettre mes meilleurs amis dans la confidence et ils étaient heureux de la confiance que je leur donnais, même si Ron n'était pas spécialement ravi. Il faut dire, Draco n'a jamais été son grand ami. Mais j'apprécie que tous deux fassent des efforts pour que cela se passe au mieux.

La semaine dernière, les mains étaient déjà passées depuis longtemps sous les pantalons cette fois et Draco m'avait chuchoté que son dortoir était vide.

Trop exités l'un par l'autre, on y est monté, même si le trajet nous a pris plus longtemps que prévu, nos lèvres ne se décollaient pas pendant tout le trajet.

C'est dans son lit, sur son beau baldaquin vert qu'eut lieu notre première fois.

Draco fut doux et très prévenant. Et bientôt c'est moi qui exigeais plus.

On disait de Draco qu'il était un dieu au lit. Je peux vous dire que les rumeurs sont fondées. Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que moi, Harry Potter je suis accro au sexe.

Cela va faire bientôt une semaine que notre première fois c'est passée, et je ne sais déjà plus compter combien de fois on l'a fait depuis ce moment.

Et à chaque fois, c'est un mélange détonnant d'émotions. Des langues qui laissent des sillons brûlants sur le torse, des langues taquines qui mordillent les tétons, les lobes des oreilles et qui s'aventurent sous l'élastique du boxer sous la couette.

Draco et moi, on est avant tout un couple. Alors, çà nous arrivera certainement encore de nombreuses fois de s'engueuler, mais les réconciliations promettent d'être intéressantes.

On est très complice, on fait des soirées entre amis. Un coup Griffondor, un coup chez les Serpentards. Mais ces derniers temps grâce à nous, les deux maisons passent beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

D'ailleurs je pense qu'ils sont en train de parler de nous. Je sens déjà le rouge me monter aux joues lorsque j'entends Blaise et Ron :

« Une fois je les ai surpris dans les cuisines. Draco m'a vu et m'a fait un clin d'œil mais heureusement qu'Harry n'a rien vu, il aurait été mort de honte. Crois-moi, çà avait l'air torride »

« Oh, c'est rien Blaise comparé à moi qui suis tombé sur eux en pleine action dans la réserve de potions de Rogue alors que je le cherchais pour ma retenue. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont bruyants. »

Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, depuis, on l'a refait plusieurs fois mais aussi un peu partout. Draco aimerait essayer tout le château avant qu'on ne parte de l'école et il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. Je ne donne pas cher de mes fesses !

Et puis, maintenant, on passe pour le couple le plus pervers de tout Poudlard.

Mais ce n'est pas çà qui m'énerve le plus. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que c'est toujours Dray qui finit par être au-dessus.


End file.
